


Anois Agus Go Deo

by BBCGirl657



Category: Being Human (UK) RPF, Irish Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan’s girlfriend Pippa is jealous about the fact that Dean and Ally are engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anois Agus Go Deo

Pippa leaned down over the pool table, lining up her shot. She could feel Aidan’s eyes on her. She was sure that if they weren’t surrounded by people, Aidan would have her right there on the pool table. She took her shot and cursed as the white ball bounced. She heard Aidan chuckle.

He came to stand behind her.

She straightened up, letting her backside rub against him. “Is that the pool stick or are you just happy to see me?” she teased him.

“Minx”, he said, his fingers digging into her denim clad hips. He bent his head and kissed her neck.

“Aidan…” she warned him.

They were in public and they were meeting Dean and Ally soon.

Aidan released her and allowed her to step back from the pool table. 

She could feel Aidan’s eyes on her back as she walked over to the bar. She ordered an Irish whiskey for Aidan and fish & chips for herself. She knew both Aidan and Dean were going to drink tonight and as much as she wanted to join them, someone had to drive them home tonight. She was not going to leave her baby (her car) in the parking lot on this side of town. When she returned to her and Aidan’s booth, she noticed the two Kiwi’s had already arrived.

Dean and Ally had met shortly after the third Hobbit film had wrapped.

Aidan had slept with Ally’s best friend and then met Pippa two months later. Aidan was afraid things would be awkward between her and Ally, but the two had hit it off immediately.

Pippa loved the odd, urban country girl like a sister and judging by the diamond on the young woman’s finger, it wouldn’t be long until she was her sister. She was happy that Dean had met his perfect girl, but at the same time, she was jealous of the woman.

Aidan had never once brought up the subject of marriage in the 9 months they’d been together, despite the countless weddings they had attended together.

Pippa set the food and the whiskey down and hugged Ally. “Look at that ring!” she said.

Ally held her hand out so Pippa could inspect it.

It was a marquise cut diamond with intricate designs that made it almost look like Lady Galadriel’s ring and two sapphires sat on either side of the diamond.

Pippa thought it was gorgeous, but she thought it was a bit gaudy for a country girl like Ally. Pippa glanced over at Aidan and Dean who looked like they were having a very quiet argument. She walked over to Aidan and placed a hand on his back. “Everything okay?” she asked him.

“Everything’s fine, luv”, he said, “Dean and I were just discussing something important”.

“Like what?” she asked him.

“Nothing to worry your pretty head about”, he said kissing her forehead.

She had a feeling he was lying, but she didn’t pry. She didn’t want to ruin the night.

 

After saying goodbye to Dean and Ally, Aidan turned to Pippa and said, “Could we go somewhere and talk?”

Pippa didn’t say anything. She simply nodded and allowed Aidan to take her by the hand.

They walked until they came to a small park.

Aidan led her over to a bench and motioned for her to sit down.

“Aidan, what’s going on?” she asked him. She had assumed they were going to have the ‘break-up’ talk, but Aidan got down on his knees in front her. “There better be a good reason for you to be on your knees”, Pippa said.

“Pippa…” he said. He reached into the pocket of his pea coat and pulled out a small velvet box.

That wasn’t…was it?

“You asked what Dean and I were discussing. It was this”, he said. He opened the box and there sat an Irish claddagh ring encased in velvet. “I wanted to know what he thought about me asking you to marry me”, Aidan told her.

“Is this your way of asking me to marry you?” she asked him.

“This is me trying”, he said.

She took the box from him and said, “Yes. I will marry you”.

Aidan smiled and stood up. He leaned down and kissed her. “I love you, Pippa”, he told her.

“Forever and always?” she asked him.

“Forever and always”, he said.


End file.
